Daddy Dearest
by Cronkalini
Summary: Prue finds out that Victor had something to do with Patty's death.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of Charmed characters or anything so don't sue**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Prue finds out secrets about Victor that no one was supposed to know. **

Prue was just getting out of the shower when the doorbell rang. She yells, "Phoebe, Piper, can u get that?" Nobody answers, and the doorbell rings again. Prue gets out of the shower, grabs her robe, and goes to answer the door. She opens it to find her father standing outside.

Prue "Piper and Phoebe aren't home, come back later." and starts to close the door. Her Victor puts his foot in the doorway and says, "I'm your father, don't talk to me like that. You should respect me, I'm a big part of your life."

Prue starts yelling, "My father? You were never a father. You just walked out on us. You're not and never have been a big part of my life. And maybe I should respect you, but I don't, so leave."

Victor "All right, all right I'll go. What time will Piper be back?"

Prue "I don't know why don't you call her and find out?" and slams the door in his face. About ten seconds later the doorbell rings again. Prue throws it open yelling "WHAT?" then sees that it's not Victor, but Darryl standing outside.

Prue "Uh, sorry, do you want to come in?"

Darryl steps inside "Did I come at a bad time?"

Prue "No, it's just, never mind. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Darryl "Are your sisters here?"

Prue "No they're not, but they should be in the next ten minutes or so."

Darryl "I'll wait so I only have to explain this once."

Prue "Okay, well in that case I'm going to go change."

The phone rings just as Phoebe walks in the door laden with shopping bags.

Phoebe "Hi Darryl, where's Prue? Never mind could you get that?"

Darryl answers the phone "Hello."

Victor "Oh, I must have the wrong number. Well, do you know the Halliwell's phone number?"

Darryl "Oh this is the right number, who are you looking for?"

Victor "My daughter, Prue." Darryl tells Phoebe the phones for Prue.

Phoebe "Who is it?" Darryl "Victor." Phoebe runs over and grabs the phone just as Prue comes down the stairs.

Phoebe "Hi Victor, Prue can't come to the phone right now sorry. Oh really?" Phoebe continues talking.

Prue "Who's on the phone?"

Darryl "Your Dad." Prue grabs the phone from Phoebe as Piper comes in the door.

Prue "Why did you call, didn't I tell you to leave me alone? Oh well then by all means, just bother me anytime. I mean, I should just drop everything at a moment's notice if you feel like you need to talk to me. You think I'm upset with you. Wow you're so perceptive. Yeah whatever, bye." She hangs up the phone.

Piper "Oh, Dad must've called." Darryl looks at her.

Prue turns around "So Darryl, we're all here. What did you want to talk to us about?"

Darryl "Well, the police chief has been asking a lot of questions, so unless it's really important I can't help you anymore."

Phoebe "Okay, we understand Darryl." Darryl opens the door just as Victor was about to ring the doorbell. They nod to each other and keep walking. As Victor comes inside, Prue gets up to leave.

Victor "Where are you going?"

Prue "To work." Piper and Phoebe visit with Victor for about an hour, then he leaves saying he has a business meeting.

Later:

Prue's assistant "Prue, Phoebe's on the phone."

Prue "Hello."

Phoebe yelling, "Prue, hurry! Come home now! Please hurry." The line goes dead.

**This isn't an update, I just went through and corrected all the mistakes and stuff. Please review.**


	2. chap2

This isn't really an update, I just went through and spell checked everything because it was horrible. Anyways:

Prue "Phoebe? Phoebe? Damn it."

Prue runs out of the office. When she gets home she walks in the door and sees Piper bleeding on the floor unconscious.

Prue "Phoebe?" No one answers. Prue was bending down to check on Piper when she hears a crash coming from the kitchen. She goes in there and sees Phoebe battling a demon and a man pointing a gun at her. Phoebe yells "Prue!" just as the guy fires his gun. She's hit in the arm with the bullet and the demon takes the opportunity to throw her across the room into the wall. Prue uses her power to pick up a bowl and smash it over the man's head knocking him out and then says a spell to get rid of the demon. She grabs the phone and calls Andy while she checks on Phoebe.

Prue "Andy, we need help at the manor. Call an ambulance."

Andy runs to his car and calls an ambulance.

Phoebe "Prue?"

Prue "Yes sweetie, I'm hear." Prue is holding Phoebe's head when Andy and Darryl come in the front door. Darryl stays with Piper while Andy goes to find the other sisters.

Andy sees the mess and asks, "What happened?"

Prue "Some guy with a gun, he's over there, and a demon were attacking when I got home."

Andy "Where's the demon?"

Prue "Toast."

The ambulance shows up and the EMTs come and take Phoebe and Piper to the hospital. Andy offers to drive Prue, and she accepts. When they get there Piper is in surgery, but Phoebe's in her room so they go to visit her.

Prue "How are you sweetie?"

Phoebe "Well, my shoulder hurts, and I have a broken foot, but other than that I'm great. Although I am kinda hungry."

Prue "I'm glad you called me, I just wish I got there sooner!"

Phoebe "Oh sweetie, come here. Besides I called you before they attacked."

Prue "What? Then why did you call?"

Phoebe "Prue, Dad really wants to talk to you. Do you think you could just…"

Prue interrupts, "No Phoebe, I won't talk to him." Just then the doctors wheel Piper in in a gurney. She looks horrible. Her face is all swelled up, she has a bandage on her arm, and stitches on her head.

Doctor "Ms. Halliwell, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Prue "Sure."

Doctor "Piper has a minor concussion, 2 broken ribs, and liver damage. Right now her condition is stable, but it could go either way."

Prue "Are you saying she could die?"

Doctor "Well, we're doing everything we can."

Prue "Thank you." She walks back into the room when her cell phone rings. She answers it "Hello? No I can't come in to work right now. Because my sisters are in the hospital. What do you mean? Yes, both of them. Fine." She hangs up and asks Andy to give her a ride to work.

Andy "Why are you going? Your sisters are in the hospital."

Prue "Because if I don't show up in the next ten minutes, I loose my job."

Andy "Yeah, I'll take you."

**Please review soon If you want more.**


End file.
